Of Superheroes and Wizards: 1978
by PhoenixPulse
Summary: A dysfunctional band of conflicted superheroes find themselves sent back to the year of 1978, in a world where everything is different. Meanwhile, the Mauraders face the challenges of an upcoming war. Together, these seventeen year olds learn what being a team truly means, friendship and trust. They learn how to preserve what's important most: each other. (T for strong language)
1. Your Burden is Mine to Share

Chapter One: Your Burden is Mine to Share

Agent Clint Barton pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. Three times.

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

With each shot, he envisioned another fallen man, another comrade collapsing to the ground, dead. Dead, because of him.

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Phil Coulson. A good man. A fellow agent. His superior...He killed him. Clint Barton betrayed the man he trusted most. Because he was weak. Because he had no control. And nothing scared him more than loosing control of his own mind.

Bam!

He could see Loki and his maniac smile. Loki's power thirsty eyes. The tall Asgardian's smooth composure. And his scepter... Clint shivered.

*"You have heart."*

At that, Clint fired one last bullet, closing his eyes, trying his hardest to push the painful memories away.

"Want to spar with me?" A woman's voice spoke out from behind him. Clint's eyes snapped right open as he spun around, facing his partner, Agent Natasha Romanov.

"Nat." He called out, putting the gun in his holster. Natasha walked over, eying him critically. Clint tried his hardest to put his guard up. He had no intention of telling Natasha how he felt.

"Nice Try Clint," Natasha rolled her eyes, taking her gun and aiming it towards the target Barton was shooting at. "I've got to say, Stark's got a fairly decent shooting range here. The gym's not bad either, but Stark's still fixing it up."

Bam!

Turning around to face her partner, she tucked away her pistol and crossed her arms.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clint flatly said, but his harsh tone only made Natasha's face soften.

"You know you can tell me right?"

"There's nothing _to tell_, Nat." Clint tiredly sighed, irritation hinting at his voice. But Natasha wasn't one to let things go easily.

"There's something obviously bothering you, Clint. You being alone is one thing, you firing the shit out of your gun is another. Your eyes look troubled Clint. I can see it's there. That mask of indifference you're trying to pull on me? It's not working, Barton. I've worked with you long enough to know when you're truly indifferent and when you're not. So go ahead. Spill."

"I'm not _spilling _anything." Clint said through clenched teeth. "Now if you don't mind." Turning on his heel, he made his way to exit, but Natasha took him by the shoulders and turned him around sharply.

"I want you to talk to me." She said firmly. "You're my partner. I've got your back and you've got mine. It's been that way for quite some time now, and it's not going to change anytime soon."

"Leave me alone, Natasha." Clint hissed, prying the female's digging fingers off his shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked as his back turned to face her. "You've been withdrawing yourself more and more each day, even from me. Is it wrong for me to be concerned? What happened to your endless eavesdropping, obnoxious jokes and love for crawling through the air vents? Christ, Clint!"

"What's wrong with me?" Clint spun around and laughed bitterly. "Honestly, do you really want to know what's wrong with me? Fine. I'll tell you what's wrong. I killed Phil. I killed him, Nat. Do you know how much it kills me, to literally stab a man in the back who had given me trust. Who had given me a chance to live?"

"You didn't kill Coulson, Clint." Natasha softly said. "You and I both know it was Loki." but Clint shook his head wildly at her.

"I did kill him. And I killed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Fifteen fucking S.H.I.E.L.D agents." As he spat his last word, he glared at Natasha, daring her to speak.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again." Natasha calmly replied, slowly approaching her partner who had dropped his face in his hands and sank to his knees. "This wasn't your fault. This was magic...This was Loki...something that we were never trained to fight against. How were we supposed to know what would happen? It was beyond us all. You weren't yourself. It wasn't you who killed those people."

"But it happened anyway!" Clint snapped, looking up. "He fucking twisted my mind, Nat. _My _mind-_my _thoughts-he used it as a fucking weapon against you...against me! He mind-fucked me inside out. And that was because I was weak. Do you know what its like, to have to surrender your mind completely to a man and have no sense of control? To blindly follow? To not have a fucking mind of your own? He sabotaged it Natasha, and as long as the bastard is living, there will always be that one voice in my head telling me that he will do it again...and if not, then some one else will!"

"No one's going to compromise you like that. Not again." Natasha reassured, laying a hand on his shoulder, but this time, instead of clamping hard, she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"You don't know that, Nat." Clint said, his voice wavering slightly with what seemed to be a doubtful laugh. "You don't understand...I've never felt so fucking vulnerable in my life." Natasha closed her eyes. "I hate being vulnerable. I want him dead, Nat. I wanted to kill him myself."

"Clint, let it go. He's gone. Thor's taken him back to Asgard, and there's nothing you can do." Natasha quietly murmured, but Clint snorted.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why Thor cares so much. Loki's killed so many people and insults the one man that never has given up on him; yet Goldilocks still manages to ignore the bastard's sins and call him a brother."

"They've been brothers for hundreds of years." Natasha reminded him softly.

"Oh, so that's an excuse?" Clint pulled away and looked at Natasha in disgust. Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not making excuses. I hate him Clint; fucking hell, believe me, I do. How do you think I feel about Coulson? I'm merely just speaking from Thor's perspective."

"Thor's an idiot."

"Still. Saying he's an idiot isn't going to solve this."

"The blood's all over my hands Natasha. The only way to wipe them clean is to kill the man responsible for this!"

"And what about me, Clint?" Natasha snapped. "I've still got so much red on _my _ledger. How do you think I feel, carrying the guilt on my shoulders, all my unpaid debts?" Clint closed his eyes. "You aren't the only one thirsty of redemption here. Redemption doesn't come easy. Killing one man won't cleanse you from the guilt, but I know you know that just as much as I do."

"I'm messed up. So fucking messed up."

"We're all messed up." Natasha said simply "Each and every one of us. I bet even Captain has a bit of guilt hidden inside." She paused. "And don't beat yourself up over Coulson. He'd want you to be strong, to not blame yourself for what was beyond your control." She observed her partner who was looking away, deep in thought.

"Look at me, Clint." She said softly. When he didn't, she tilted his chin upward and gently turned his head, pained blue eyes meeting her clear green ones. "You didn't kill Phil. You were never near him nor ever laid a finger on him, so don't even think that you tried." Clint closed his eyes, sharply inhaling before he uttered a response.

"I know..."

The two partners stayed there, knelt in that position, facing each other and not saying a word. Dropping her hand from his chin, Natasha grabbed Clint's hand in hers and looked him squarely in the eye once more.

"Promise me this," she said in a low voice, her thumbs comfortingly stroking his knuckles. "Promise me that you'll talk to me, and not keep it all inside. If you can't get rid of the guilt, at least share it with me. Its harder to deal with it on your own..."

Clint blinked as he stared at the redhead. His colleague. His best friend. His partner. And carefully, he gave her a masked smile, because the answer he gave her was a complete lie.

"I promise."

* * *

"Do you really think this can work, Stark?" Bruce Banner asked as he peered over Tony Stark's shoulder. Tony, who was holding a chain between his fingers, studied the thick pendant that layed on the counter top before lacing the chain through the small brass loop, making the pendant into a necklace.

"I don't know. If it works, it would be a miracle!" Tony muttered. The thick pendant looked like an old fashioned watch. At the rim of the face was the engraved time and location: New York, 2012. Bruce pursed his lips and trained his focus on the engineer.

Tony Stark looked awful. It had been a month since the Chitauri attack, a month since Tony Stark had barely escaped death and yet the man had worked himself busy, locking himself in his lab for countless of hours, occasionally coming out to talk with Pepper, creating plan-outs for Stark Tower's renovations. His snarky verbal attacks were still there, his sarcasm still sharp as ever, but Bruce could see his eyes had lost their bright gleam.

Dark bags were beginning to form, and Bruce couldn't help but wonder how many sleepless nights the man had underwent. It didn't help that Tony strongly smelt of alcohol either. Stark strived to not tell anyone however, and stubbornly denied any accusations of him being tired and restless.

"You do know that time travel has been a concept that's still being studied, right? You know, through books and endless research?" Bruce leaned against an empty table, an eyebrow raised at Tony, who had turned sharply around.

"Yeah, and your point?"

"Tony. As much as I'd hate to say this, perhaps you should pull out of the lab a bit. I think you're working too hard to the point it's driven you crazy."

"Me? Crazy?" Tony giggled some, leaving Bruce perplexed. "Doctor, if two legends can come out of the sky and aliens exist, then I'm sure time travel is possible."

"I'm not questioning the possibility-" Bruce began, but Tony waved his hand in dismissal to what the scientist had to say. Bruce's mouth shut and he stood there patiently, waiting for Tony to explain.

"Mr. Stark. Doctor Banner. Forgive me for intruding, but Miss Potts would like you both to come down for dinner."

"On our way, JARVIS!" Tony exclaimed, looking up to the ceiling. Bruce sighed as he watched Tony pocket the completed time pendant away and followed the engineer out of the lab.

"I really think you should focus more on something useful though," Bruce said tiredly as both men entered the elevator. "Like finding the cure for cancer." Tony snorted.

"Overrated." The billionaire began to rub his eyes, as Bruce watched the man closely.

After they descended a few floors down to the kitchen and dining room area, they were surprised to find everyone seated around the table. Thor's empty seat beside Steve was now occupied, as the muscled god was eating with great gusto. It seemed like tonight was one of Pepper's 'team dinners'.

"Thor!" Tony cried out at the Asgardian's presence. "You're here!" Thor looked up, and beamed.

"Man of Iron, my friend, how are you?"

"I'm doing _fantastic_." Tony beamed despite feeling like collapsing to the floor from fatigue, taking his seat inbetween Pepper and Bruce. Pepper reached over to grab her boyfriend's hand, her thumb tracing over small scars which she could only infer came from glass. "So what brings you here so soon? It's been what, two weeks?"

"Actually, it's been a month." Natasha deadpanned from the far end of the table.

"No one asked you, Ginger."

"Ginger?"

"Red hair. Hot tempered. Has no soul." Tony smirked. Natasha looked away, knowing better than to have Stark rile her up. Seeing how he wouldn't be interrupted, Thor spoke up.

"The almighty-father told me that I could visit for a bit, and perhaps talk of the situation between Asgard and your world."

"I see." Tony said, as he began to cut up his steak. "And what happened to Loki?" Peering up from his food, chewing, he watched as Thor lowered his fork and stared out into space, a solemn shadow taking over. The Avengers and Pepper exchanged mere glances, Natasha noticing Clint's grip on his knife tighten.

After their talk, Natasha noticed that Clint had relaxed a bit, but there was no doubting the insecurity still lurked behind his blue irises.

"My brother," Thor began, "is currently arrested. His magic and powers have been stripped of him and is under heavy watch within the palace. Father has been seeking advise from the council as to what to do with him. The people of Asgard are seeking justice due to his Jötunn heritage, but they have seem to have forgotten that he had served as a prince of Asgard since he had lerned to speak and walk. They are determined to put him down." Thor blinked and turned to Tony. "Father sends his apologies to Midgard on behalf of Loki and he says, that if Midgard wishes to continue friendly relations, then I will continue to serve as Midgard's protector from other realms."

Pepper smiled fondly at Thor while Tony nodded in consideration.

"Then it's perfect." Tony said brightly. "As you can see Goldilocks, I've just so happened to be designing your personal room." Pepper's posture straightened as she turned her attention to the other Avengers, who sat their, eyebrows cocked in curiosity.

"But I do not understand." Thor said, just as confused.

"Tony-"

"Awh, come on Pep, we have to tell them at some point."

"Tell us what, exactly?" Steve asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"Well, you see, Cap, ever since the Chitauri and Loki's invasion sort of destroyed _my _tower, reconstructing it is sort of inevitable. So while Pep and I were making plan-outs of how we could fix it, I've gotten rather fond of that lone 'A' up there, and so together..." Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper's shoulders, "we decided to turn this from Stark Tower to the Avenger's Tower."

"Avenger's Tower?" Natasha repeated. "You mean you're telling us to move in here?"

"Exactly." Tony said, raising his glass and taking a drink. Clint snorted as he shoved a fork-full of green beans into his mouth. "And before anyone objects, everyone's gonna have their own private space and living quarters. No crazy bunk beds and cramped dormitories or that sort of shit. They'll be plenty of room and things to do. No one's gonna get bored, and hey, think of it this way: If something happens, we're all already here. Besides, this past month, you've all seem to be in and out of the building anyways, so why not?"

"More like in and out of the building against our wishes..." Steve muttered under his breath. He preferred the walls of his own apartment, where he didn't feel so lost with the inky newspapers scattered around him, a vintage styled radio and his sketchpad filled with charcoal drawings of ghosts from his past. The only reason why he left the confines of his personal cave was because of Stark, who had forced him to come out of hiding after the Chitauri invasion, offering him full privilege to use the gym inside the tower, instead of using the abandoned warehouse across the street.

"It's a great idea," Bruce began. "But we're still history's most dysfunctional team. Yes, we've all been in and out of the building, but it's not like we spend time together. We all just sort of do our own separate thing and leave. We won't stand one week here living together without at least one of us blowing a fuse."

"It'll work out." Tony stubbornly rebuked. "Besides, there's at least one floor dedicated to 'The Other Guy', just in case you decide to Hulk out." Bruce turned pink.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you Tony, but..."

"And Capsicle here is just gonna love his future art studio." Tony winked in Steve's direction who cocked an eyebrow. "The gym's also being redesigned and I think Clint already loves the shooting range."

"Just think about it, please?" Pepper said, coming to Tony's aid. "It would be great, and perhaps it'll draw you in closer as a team. The building gets quiet just for two people sometimes."

"And I've seen your apartment, Cap. No offence, but that apartment is designed for a man to sink into depression. No electronics...how do you expect to cope with the 21st century?" Tony blurted out. Steve scowled while Pepper slapped the back of her boyfriend's head.

"So this is what you've been working hours on?" Natasha asked, smirking. "You've been holed up in one of your labs and playing _Extreme Makeover: Home Edition_?" Clint snorted, and from the corner of her eye, she caught Clint's lips twitch, as if they were trying to form a slight smile.

"No offence Stark, but if you really have been locking yourself for countless hours in your lab just to make redecorating plan-outs, I'd say you went from genius to insane. You look exhausted. This is borderline obsession." Steve said, eying his colleague with concern. Tony shook his head, a small sneer on his face.

"No. I haven't been redecorating. I've been inventing. That's almost _all _I ever do, Capsicle."

"It's your suits then, isn't it?" Pepper tiredly sighed. Everyone could see the exasperation on her face. "It's almost _always _your suits."

"No. No suits." Tony denied, and at that, Pepper's posture straightened once more, training her focus back to her boyfriend.

"So if it isn't your suits, then what is it?"

"This." Tony said proudly, and with that, he fumbled into his jean pocket and pulled out the time pendant, unaware that his thumb had slipped over the small button on the side as he struggled to take it out.

"Oh..." Pepper said, completely taken by surprise. "It's actually something tiny."

"But what is it?" Thor asked, leaning forward and trying to get a closer look.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, the very first time pendant!" Tony said, twirling the chain so the pendant spun around, the light reflecting off it's brass rimming and glass face.

"So, you've designed an odd watch?" Clint asked, speaking up for the first time. "A watch that hangs around your neck? How _brilliant_." Thor's confusion only deepened.

"A watch? Is it those things you humans choose to put on your wrist to keep track of time? If so, then you haven't really invented it, have you, Son of Stark? It isn't anything exactly 'new'" At this, Tony's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? This isn't a just watch. It's a time turner! You know, time travel? Going back in time? Yeah?" Tony's coaxing nods in hopes of understanding turned out to be in vain as everyone just returned him impervious looks. Bruce took the moment to hide his face in his hands, not wanting to look back up.

"Tony, are you alright?" Pepper asked quietly, voice laced in concern.

"Yes, Pep! I'm alright!" Tony snapped, as he tried to push away Pepper's hand, which tried to reach for his forehead.

"No, no you're not alright-"

"Pep, I'm fine-"

"Are you running a fever?"

"Of course n-"

"Oh for Pete's sake Tony, you're acting like a child, let me feel your forehead!"

"No...No, Pep, this is _not _necessary."

"Oh don't be silly!" Pepper hushed him as she grabbed his wrist with one hand and felt his forehead with another. Tony surrendered and sighed, his teammates exchanging smirks with one another as they watched the fumbling couple.

"No, you're not running a fever." Pepper said, pursing his lips. It was as if she wanted to prove him wrong...

"Ha! Didn't I tell you Pep? I'm f-"

"I'm telling you Stark, too much time in that lab-" Steve said, but was cut off by Tony stopping him mid speech.

"Why can't any of you believe me? This will work! I promise. Time travel is possible!"

"Babe, maybe Steve is right. You should take a break." Pepper quietly said, taking hold of his shoulder. "You hardly even sleep anymore, and it worries me so much."

"Man of Iron, you look tired. Perhaps you should retire to bed early? Even though we Asgardians don't need sleep as much as humans do, rest does become inevitable when fatigue turns for the worst. This cannot be ignored." Thor said, voicing equal concern.

"Why can't you all believe me? Just trust my judgment?" Tony stood up, shaking the time pendant vigorously. His sudden outburst had taken everyone by surprise. Usually his temper would be blended with sarcasm and snarky insults, but this Tony...this angered Tony was different. It was then had they seen what a tired, distressed man Stark had become.

"I worked hours on this thing! Days and nights since the attack, thinking, perhaps maybe there was a way we could change things for the better and we wouldn't be in such a mess. Things could run differently. Barton wouldn't have been compromised and he wouldn't be holed up in that stupid shooting range all day, taking bullets out of his gun. Phil wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't have had to come so close to dying. Manhattan couldn't have been so damaged. _I could sleep_!" Tony stopped when he realized that he was ranting and not stopping to take a breath.

"Tony," Pepper whispered.

"Forget it. It was all in the past, and will apparently _stay _in the past!" Tony snarled down at her, slamming the time pendant on the table, it's glass face making a loud, sickening crack. At this, Tony's eye's widened, and in a brief second, they felt like they were falling in a black abyss.

* * *

Author's Note:

So here is the brand new, re-written take of Of Superheroes and Wizards: 1978. This takes place after the movie Avengers, however, disregards Iron Man 3 and is crossed over with the Marauder era. I've decided to start off new from scratch because the first version was just painful for me to read. I've had a reviewer who liked what I had, but noticed how it was nothing but fluff and went through a continuing circle, barely picking up because it was so slow, and I have to admit, she was right.

The idea behind the story was spontaneous and just would not leave me alone after I had watched the Avengers movie, and so it became one of my first ever fan-fics. I admit, it was an experiment (and still sort of is), something that I had written just for fun, to appease my little fangirling heart. The first twelve chapters were written back then, and at the time, I was pretty proud of it. But now that I look back on it, and compare it to the other fics I have, it really is quite the killer (and not in a good way). I sucked at the fluff, my portrayal of Lily made her look like a PMSsing woman who was close to menopause, the Marauders were a little too care-free for being 17, the Avengers was BEYOND OOC. It was just a big mess. The only chapter I was actually fond of was the twelfth one, in regards to wandlore...a chapter I plan on keeping, just rewritting, perhaps.

Marvel fans, bear in mind, I'm basing the Avengers on what I have watched and observed from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. My parents never brought me comic books as a child and hardly ever left to go to the library. It wasn't until I was about ten or eleven had I read my first comic book of Green Lantern who is the creation of DC. A man I used to once look up to as a father figure would lend me books from the library, and along those books he would bring me stacks of comics, mainly X-Men and Spiderman with occasional Batman and Superman. But that was surprisingly six, almost seven years ago, and I haven't had to fortune to lay hands on another comic since.

I've tried my best to look up each Avenger on the Marvel Wikia, to get a more accurate feel upon the character, but it's quite hard without having read the actual comics in front of me. A box of info isn't the same as actually reading the stories of each character and following their each adventure. I think reading the comics provides a different experience than just reading a general character analysis. The Wikia felt foreign to me, and I felt very uncomfortable tampering with such information. It's like writing a Harry Potter fanfiction without ever reading the books. Nearly impossible, despite all the information in your hands. But I'm going to try. I'll try to mix a blend of comic and movie, but just bear in mind that the Avengers you see here is based primarily upon the cinematic universe. I apologise for any OOC-ness that occurs. Truly, I'm going to try the best I can.

The next chapter we will meet the Marauders, and I must say, my take on the Marauders has gone from reckless children in 17 year old bodies, to more responsible, somber adults. Lily's gonna be present as well, but she isn't that PMSsing-like young lady that I once had her. She's more soft-spoken. Quieter. A woman who holds inner strength, and I'm gonna try to hold her up to those standards.

As for the beginning of this chapter, I have my reasons for starting it off with Clint's angst. I can only imagine how it would feel like to have your mind used against you and all you stood for, and it's a quite frightening thought. I believe any one would be broken if the possibility of having your mind litterally hacked into existed. Like I said, I have my reasons for Clint's feelings of vulnerability. I sort of have an idea for how I'll use it later on in future chapters.

All recognizable property belongs to either Marvel and JK Rowling, however. (Obviously Marvel property includes the Avengers, Stark Tower, ect... While JK Rowling owns the Mauraders, Hogwarts, and other Potter connected things.)

*Cited References*:

"You have heart."  
-Quote property of Marvel's _The_ _Avengers _(2012), directed by Joss Whedon.

_Extreme Makeover: Home Edition_ is a reality show produced by Endemol USA and distributed by Greengrass Productions for ABC.


	2. I'll Never Walk This Road Alone

It was nearing close to nine at night where six teenagers sat cramped in an old treehouse.

James Potter, the owner of the treehouse, was perched with his legs crossed on top of a sturdy wooden table. Daily Prophet clippings were plastered all over the wall behind him. He was playing with his loose shoelace, thinking worriedly about his father who was supposed to have come home two hours ago.

Sirius Black, who had been living in the Potter's residence since last Christmas, was lying underneath the table. His head was propped up with a plump cushion as he traced the patterns of the table's underside with his fingers.

Sitting on a small couch was Remus Lupin, the peace-loving werewolf; his lined face still looking wearied since last week's full moon. Accompanying him was Peter Pettigrew, a short chubby boy with clear blue eyes and a kind face. The young man was absorbed in a Muggle book Lily had lent him by an author of the name J.R.R Tolkien.

Lily Evans, who had happened to befriend James and Sirius in the final months of her sixth year, sat looking out the window and into the starry sky. She watched as a vibrant shooting star fell over the distance and closed her eyes. When she was younger, her mother always told her to cast a wish, but those wishes never came true.

Lily's best friend, McKay Patterson, was sitting on the floor on top of a colorful rug, flipping through pages of that morning's issue of the Daily Prophet. Every now and again, she would let out an exasperated sigh, before loudly rustling to the next page, picking apart article after article carefully.

"There's nothing in this but garbage!" McKay snarled, tossing the Prophet aside and glaring holes at the bolded headline: _Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic Caught in an Outrageous Affair_.

"Are they covering up information like usual?" Remus asked lightly and the brunette girl snorted.

"Of course they are! When are they _not _covering things up?"

"When said issues have long already happened," Sirius spat.

James sighed and ruffled up his hair in frustration, making Sirius poke his head out from underneath the table.

"I'm sure he's okay though, Prongs," Sirius piped up. "If something happened, they'd be stupid to stay quiet about a big time Auror."

"Sirius has got a point, James." McKay nodded. "Don't worry yourself so sick."

"I know that McKay; Dad's tough enough to hold his ground, I don't doubt that," James began, but he fretfully scratched the back of his neck, an uneasy feeling tugging at his gut. "But he's been gone for some time now and we haven't heard from him since March. It's what... the end of August now?" James exhaled as he lowered his body onto the table, spreading his arms and legs out.

"James," Lily said and James' eyes locked onto hers as he turned his head to her direction. Brilliant emerald irises held his hazel ones as she stared at him steadily. "None of us can promise that everything is alright, but just know that whatever happens, you'll still have us." James bit the inside of his cheek in worry as he studied Lily. Her face was soft and gentle, and her eyes sparkled brightly with intensity, reflecting the numerous lit lanterns surrounding the group.

"Of course. I know I'll always have you guys," James murmured, flashing them a quick smile before returning his gaze to the ceiling. Sirius and Lily exchanged concerned glances before returning their gaze to the sprawled out boy who was lying on top of the table.

"It's scary though, isn't it?" Remus asked quietly to no one in particular. "These past few years, Voldemort's violence has been escalating. By the time we get out of school, it might actually be a war."

"Remus, we're already _in _war," McKay quietly pointed out. "I'm honestly terrified, but if the time comes, I think I'll fight."

"You think?" Sirius questioned. "You _have _to, McKay. It's either fight or die trying. It's only harder if you get caught in the middle. Neutrality isn't an option I'm afraid."

"Neutrality is _always _an option, Sirius," Remus sighed tiredly. "Despite all the fear, a lot of Wizarding families refuse to be targeted. I think from their viewpoint, becoming involved and choosing a side just means more danger for their loved ones."

"There's always hiding," Peter suggested from behind his book. Sirius looked at his friend incredulously.

"Hiding? Did we just hear you correctly, Pete?" Sirius demanded. Peter shrugged.

"I'm only offering option number three."

"What? Cowardice?" Sirius snorted. "Hiding shouldn't even be an option."

"Well, it should be if you want to survive!" Peter snapped back, shutting his book so loudly that they all jumped. James just closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as his friends argued about war.

"What about first years who don't have a clue on how to defend themselves? Or Muggleborns whose first priority is to protect their family? Are you saying they should fight too, Sirius? That they should fight and forget about those closest to them?" Peter challenged. "In a way, war can be selfish. I understand that dying for a cause means great things to you. Hell, it means great things to all of us here, but that doesn't mean it's for everyone."

"You're not making sense Pete. Of course a first year shouldn't march into a battle. That's suicide. Reckless!" Sirius exclaimed, causing Lily, McKay, and Peter to groan.

"And you aren't?" Remus asked, his eyebrows rising. "Did you really just miss the whole point of what Peter was _trying _to convey?"

"You guys, really? That's enough," James called out from his spot on the table, feeling exhausted just by listening to his friends squabbling amongst each other. Sitting up, he looked at them, a frown on his face.

"Look, I know war is on the brink right now, if it hasn't begun yet, and here we are, already fighting. It's ridiculous, and I can only imagine how Dad would scold us if he were watching right now."

"James is right," Lily said, causing the jet-black haired boy to look at her. The red-head's face became tinged slightly with pink under his gaze.

"We can't fight now. We shouldn't fight at all. Besides, we'll be heading back tomorrow to Hogwarts. I don't want to start the year with inter-conflict," Lily looked at James as she said this, and offered him a smile as he nodded his head encouragingly.

"It's what war does to people," McKay added in slowly. "It's supposed to bring panic and distrust. Social disorder. We have to be stronger than that to pull on through in one piece."

There was an engulfing silence as they all stared at each other, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, this is seriously awkward," Sirius muttered, raking his shaggy hair with his hands. Sirius, who had crawled out from under the table, was sitting on the floor and picking loose threads from the rug. Remus sent him a glare.

"Really, Padfoot? 'Seriously awkward'? Is now a really good time for your puns?" Sirius flashed him a weary smile causing Remus to close his eyes deeply breathe in.

"All right you lot, it's already late!" a woman's voice called from outside. "Come inside... Now!" James grunted.

"And that would be Mum," he groaned, sliding off the table.

"Awh, come on Prongsie! I love your mum!" Sirius, who had stood up, squeezed one of James' cheeks, and James playfully shoved him aside with a smile. Although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oi! Don't start mucking about; the treehouse might collapse," Remus warned as he wedged himself between both boys. Peter was trailing behind while Lily and McKay took the lead. One by one they lowered themselves back onto the ground and flocked their way to Dorea Potter, who was leaning against the door frame.

"I still don't understand why you're so fond to be up there. Aren't you all a little too old for children's tree houses?" Dorea asked, an amused smirk playing at her lips. James, who had that tree house since he was seven, refused to go up there until he was eleven, when he actually had friends to share his personal space with. Sirius grinned back.

"You're never too old for a personal hang-out space! It's so _cozy _up there!" Dorea only laughed.

"I stand corrected then, Mr. Black."

As they all settled around the table and the teenagers were beginning to load their plates with food, Dorea leaned on the breakfast counter, smiling at the young adults. She was proud of her son, surrounding himself with these great people who she was sure, would never leave his side. Her eyes lingered on Lily Evans, the girl James had chased after for so long. Even though as a mother and a woman she never approved of her son's methods; she never doubted that James would eventually win Lily to his side either.

"Mum, aren't you going to eat?" James asked, looking over his shoulder. Dorea gave a soft smile.

"I've already ate, don't you worry. Tomorrow's going to be a long day and you need to get to bed before eleven." Dorea sternly eyed her son as she spoke the terms of bed time, but she couldn't help but smile when her son just rolled his eyes, engaging in a conversation with Peter and McKay. Turning her attention to the young Black, Dorea could only shake her head as she watched Sirius steal food from Lily and Remus' plates when they weren't looking. The dashing young man caught her staring and he winked at her, pressing a finger up to his lips, his cheeks bulging like a squirrel's.

There was then a loud crashfrom the sitting room, and if Dorea wasn't mistaken, it came clearly from the fireplace. She wasn't the only one who had heard the heavy crash either. James and Sirius had risen from their seats, wands held high and directed towards the hallway that fed into the sitting room.

"Mrs. Dorea Potter?" a male's voice spoke out. It was low and gruff; a voice she had known all too well.

"Isn't that Alastor Moody?" James whispered towards his mother. Dorea nodded. Turning to her son, she looked at him dead in the eye.

"You stay here, understood?" James opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off with a glare. Muttering, her son reluctantly sat down, followed by Sirius, whose lips were sealed tightly together.

"Why is Moody here?" Peter quietly asked, leaning forward and looking at James after Dorea had left.

"Dunno," James whispered back, rolling a stalk of green beans back and forth on his plate with his fork. "Whatever it is though, I think it's about Dad." At those words, Lily shot him a look of concern and McKay placed her hand on his elbow bracingly.

"Mr. Potter," a voice came out from the hallway. All six heads turned to find a grizzly looking man standing before them, a grave look upon his face. James turned his head to find his mother standing behind Moody, a hand cupped over her mouth, eyes sparkling under the dim kitchen light.

"Mr. Potter," Moody repeated. "If you may, I'd like to have a word with you." Reluctantly, James stood up, not wanting to fathom what news Moody had in store for him. Across from him, Sirius too had stood up, making sure his seat loudly squeaked against the wooden flooring.

"I wish to speak to Mr. Potter alone."

"Tough," Sirius growled.

"Padfoot," James warned. But Sirius defiantly crossed his arms against his chest.

"If it's about your dad, James, I'd like to personally know myself. He's treated me like his son, and I looked up to him as my own father."

Both boys looked at Moody; James' face was pale, while Sirius' face was determined.

"Very well, but I can't stay long," Moody said through clenched teeth, motioning the boys towards the sitting room.

"C'mon, Padfoot," James said and both boys left together, following the Auror.

"Mum," James said softly as they passed Dorea, but the woman only shook her head, forcing a bitter smile to her lips.

"Alastor isn't a man you want to keep waiting," she whispered, before leaving the boys in the hallway.

When Sirius and James arrived at the sitting room, Moody was already sitting in a burgundy armchair, reading a copy of the day's Daily Prophet.

"The world's in the brink of chaos, and they still feed the people rubbish," Alastor Moody grunted as he folded the paper and tucked it into a pocket inside his trench coat. Both teenage boys stood there, not saying a word. Moody looked up to them before standing up and ushering them towards a nearby loveseat.

"Sit," Moody commanded and both boys sat, watching the man intently.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Sirius began, leaning into the chair and folding his arms challengingly. Moody raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you are?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius answered, wondering how the grizzly man would take his surname. Moody grunted.

"I know too much about your family, Black. Last I heard, your cousin Bellatrix set a wizard's house on fire. It isn't verified, but as of now, she's the only woman in Voldemort's ranks. She's the prime suspect." The man watched closely as Sirius' face darkened.

"She's no cousin of mine," he muttered bitterly.

"But you're still bound by blood."

"And I meant to walk out on them!" Sirius snarled. "Besides, I thought you were here to talk about James!"

"James' father," Moody corrected.

"So what happened?" James asked quietly. "Something bad happened to him, right? Isn't that what you're here to tell me and my mother?"

"Potter," Moody began, his face wearing a shadow of indifference. "You're father's status has been declared as MIA."

"MIA?" James asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"It's how Muggles abbreviate it: Missing In Action." The room was silent as James and Sirius processed this information. "No one has heard from your father since March. He hasn't reported any current happenings for the last few months and some of his men have returned from their shared mission in bad condition. As of right now, Mr. Cordell Patterson is in St. Mungo's. I'm sure you are aware, he was your father's favorite apprentice."

Sirius' eyes widened. McKay's brother...

"So you don't know where my dad's at?" James asked in a low voice.

"Potter, I hate to be the one telling you this, but because you're father failed to check into the office tonight, his status has been reported as missing. If he fails to come in in a few days, we have no choice but to label him as killed."

James felt his blood run cold. His heart dropped to his stomach, the hairs on his neck prickled, and his chest tightened. Killed... That was the word he didn't want to hear from Moody... The word he feared most.

"He can't be dead," James murmured.

"Potter..."

"He just can't be!" James began to shake his head wildly. "Dad's stronger than that. He's one of the best! He can't be dead!" His eyes flickered to Moody, eyes shining brightly. "You've seen him fight, god dammit! He trained you! You've seen how much it would have to take to bring him down!"

"Mr. Potter..."

"You have to find him!"

"It isn't that simple..."

"I WON'T ACCEPT HIS DEATH!" James shouted. He was now standing up, hands clenched into fists, trembling from head to toe.

"And if he is, would denial and grief make him proud?" Moody said gruffly. James glared at him, jaws set, trying to keep himself from shouting at the man. At those words, James felt as if he was just knifed in the gut. "Sit down, Potter." James refused to sit.

"Prongs?" Sirius whispered gently. "Sit down, mate."

"He's had his say. I don't need to listen," James said stubbornly.

"Calm down, mate," Sirius coaxed. "Don't be reckless." At those words, James chewed the inside of his cheek, fingernails biting into the flesh of his hands.

_Padfoot, you hypocrite..._

"C'mon Prongs, sit down." Sirius reached over and tugged at his friend's wrist. James hesitated before he grudgingly sat.

"Right. Potter, have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" Moody asked quietly. James looked at the man, anger still bubbling and simmering inside.

"The Order? Yeah, Dad and Mum fought about it."

"Did you know your father's been part of it?"

"Yes," he said shortly.

"Mr. Potter, did you know we recruit wizards and witches starting from their seventh year onward?" The room was silent again as James processsed this information.

"You're asking me to join?" James whispered. Moody nodded seriously.

"The Order is weak right now, Potter. We need recruits-young men and women at the prime of their game. From what Charlus has told me about you, Potter, is that you're his pride... a talented young man."

James winced. His father was proud of him... Of course, he already knew that, his parents always told him so...

"I'll leave you to think about it Potter," Alastor said quietly before reaching over and clapping him on the shoulder. The man made his way to the fireplace and clambered in, reaching into his pocket a small jar of Floo powder. But before he threw the powder onto the ashy floors of the fireplace, he peered over to James, and both boys could swear they could see a glint of sadness in the older man's eyes.

"You could avenge your father's death, Potter. You could do something great. Charlus would be proud." He was devoured by green flames before James could respond.

Standing up, James looked over to Sirius, the anger in his hazel eyes replaced by a fierce glow of determination.

"C'mon, we need to talk to the others," James muttered. Sirius stood up and followed his friend to the dining room, where the remaining four of them sat quietly, their plates in the exact same state as before Sirius and James had left. Dorea Potter was nowhere in sight.

"James," Lily began softly, her voice small and quiet. James looked away from her, closing his eyes.

"Have you guys finished?" Sirius asked, and they all just merely nodded their heads. "Right then... Amity!" A small house-elf wearing snowy white linens appeared, bowing down to Sirius and giving him a smile. Crouching down, Sirius laid a hand on Amity's head.

"I know we usually clean up on our own, but can you take over the dishes and clear up the table tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Amity is pleased to serve the Potters, Mister Black, and their friends, sir." Amity bowed and Sirius grinned.

"Thanks, Amity." The little house elf then bounced over to the table and began to put away left overs.

"Have you got something to tell us?" Remus asked, trying not to sound too curious. James nodded, but looked around warily for signs of his mother.

"The treehouse?" McKay offered quietly.

"Nah. She'll call us down," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"The second master bedroom will work," James muttered and turned to leave the dining room without waiting for the others. As the teenagers stood up, Lily walked over to Sirius and clutched his arm.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" she whispered softly. Remus, McKay and Peter gathered around the two, all wearing faces of concern. Sirius shook his head.

"He's angry," Sirius said quietly. "He's in pain, and he needs us more than ever." Turning to McKay, he bit his lip.

"You were right earlier. We need to be stronger than this." McKay nodded and pursed her lips tightly, staring down the dark hallway.

As Sirius led the teenagers down the hall upstairs, he found the lit master's bedroom shut, James' feet loudly pacing on the other side of the door. Knocking gently at first, Sirius turned the door knob when he heard James' muffled voice.

"Muffliato," Remus whispered as he shut the door behind him. James was looking out the bedroom window that overlooked his mother's garden, hands balled into fists.

"I've been thinking..." James muttered, but strangely, his low voice carried throughout the room. "I've been thinking about enlisting into the Order." There was an engulfing silence.

"Well that isn't a surprise," Remus said carefully, sitting on top of the bed. "I mean, you've been on and on about joining the Order for the past year and a half." James turned around, his face hard, eyes empty of warmth, yet fires of compassion danced around the hollowed darkness of his pupils.

"I mean it, Remus. Moody talked to me. He asked me to join."

"And you said...?"

"He left to give me time to think," James murmured, walking forward and sitting right beside Remus, his composure still stiff and rigid. "But I've made my decision, and I want to say yes."

"You're seventeen," Lily said, settling herself on the other side of James. He sent her a quick glare.

"And I'm of age," James said stubbornly. "Moody said that seventh years can enlist if they want to. He said the Order really needs young blood. I want to join. I want to bring Voldemort down. I want to avenge my father's death."

"We don't even know if he's dead yet, Prongs," Sirius said, throwing himself onto the bed behind them. "According to Moody, he's still labeled as missing." James shook his head.

"He's dead," James exhaled, tone brittle and at the mention of death, his voice cracked. Remus winced; James wearing his heart on his sleeve wasn't common. He hardly ever showed such emotion, and now, the optimistic James Potter seemed trasparent and sounded so broken. James Potter was always the confident one. The positive one. Always the young man of strong character, and it was odd hearing James sound so defeated. Even when Lily turned him down in the past, there was always hope that hung in the hurt. Here in this moment, all hope seemed absent.

As for James, it was just as painful for him to say the words, to force it out of his mouth, but there was no denying the possibility. "He would've sent a Patronus. An owl. Reported findings to the Ministry. Anything. But he didn't, and the fact that he never came home tonight just proves that he's gone." James licked his lips, which had become dry and chapped. "I don't want to believe it, but like Moody said: what will grief and denial achieve?"

"We haven't even finished school," McKay whispered. James crudely laughed.

"School? McKay, there will be no Hogwarts if Voldemort wins this. I'll do my studies and be a good Head Boy, play a prank here and there, run Snivellus up the wall-" A smirk flashed upon his face before quickly disappearing, and everyone else couldn't help but allow small smiles of their own; "-but that will never be my first priority when we go back."

"Are you sure you want to do this mate?" Peter asked, who was sitting beside Remus. James nodded.

"I've made my decision and I won't regret it."

"Then we'll stand with you," Lily said, taking hold of James' hands. She held onto it firmly, eying him steadily. "We'll all join. We'll go in this together. We all have a reason to fight, and there's no way we're letting you get into this alone." For the first time that night, James' face broke out into an earnest smile.

"Thanks, Lily," James tried to say, but his words got caught in his throat, so only his lips moved. Lily nodded and let James to pull her into a hug.

For a second, everything and everyone in the room froze, including Lily, who was in shock, mind instantly going blank. Showing physical signs of affection towards James always reached up to the point of clasping each other's hands or linking arms, but nothing more. It was simple gestures of friendship between the both of them; hugs still being a bit too awkward after her six years of cold resentment towards him while he spent six years endlessly pestering her, desperately pining for her approval.

And then slowly, she wrapped her arms around James, burying her face into the indention between his neck and shoulder, accepting him, not having the heart to push him away while his heart was broken. James needed as much support as he could get, and if he wanted a hug, Lily was more than willing to offer him all the hugs in the world. Hugging him really wasn't that bad... It actually felt nice.

When James pulled away, he threw an arm around Remus' neck and drew Lily in closer beside him, not wanting to let either person go. He just wanted them near. He wanted everyone near. He didn't want anyone in the room to leave him. He feared to lose them all, and though he'd never admit it, he was for once, scared to be alone. It was pathetic, really, for a grown boy of seventeen to fear being left by himself, and it was a secret he would stubbornly take to his grave.

Without any of them, he couldn't imagine functioning. When he was eleven, he arrived at Hogwarts as a spoiled, pampered boy, being an only child to two successful parents; his fortunate lifestyle blinding him from alternative realities. And then he met his best friends who changed his world.

Peter had always struggled with confidence, entering school with thoughts of being stepped on. Remus and his insecurities about his 'condition', growing up poor, with a Muggle mother and a father who would work endless hours in an apothecary, only to come up with enough pay to provide food for his small family. And Sirius, who ended up becoming his best mate; who had a reputation to uphold, a life already set for him-a path he didn't want to become any part of. And then they met in a train, and the band of misfits became Hogwarts' beloved Marauders.

His first encounter with Lily was a rather sticky one, and there wasn't a single day when he wished he could start again. Not because he regretted being a git to Snivellus, but selfishly, it was because of Lily. If he had known it would start a six year tension between them, he would've tried his hardest for that first impression to be a better one. But he had her now; James had the girl he chased after for so long, and even though she wanted nothing but friendship from him, James supposed that it was alright, as long as he had her by his side.

Miss Patterson was a different story. He knew McKay for a while, almost as long as he knew Marlene McKinnon. They were childhood acquaintances, their fathers working side by side in the Ministry. Of course, being a young boy, he believed that all girls had germs and wanted nothing to do with McKay. He would often side with her older brother, Cordell when the Pattersons would visit, and sneak frogs spawn in her cup of pumpkin juice when she wasn't looking. Eventually, they became closer when they attended Hogwarts. McKay, the Ravenclaw that she was, would forward the Marauders notes from History of Magic, which even Prefect Remus would admit, was nothing but a waste of time. Lily and McKay became best friends on their second year after McKay politely told James to back off from harassing her one day in the courtyard. From then on, she served as a mediator between the two parties for six years; running back and forth, trying to appease James who would look like a kicked puppy and Lily who would often look like an angry cat during her many arguments with James.

"I'm glad I have you guys," James croaked. "I'm a lucky bloke, you know that?" James said to no one in particular, looking over to Peter, who gave him a watery smile and a shaky chuckle. Remus snorted and pulled Peter in, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Hey, I _want _in! You're sort of ignoring McKay and I back here!" Sirius whined loudly behind the four that sat in a row. The five others laughed, James' being the loudest of all.

"Alright then. Lily, scoot up next to me so we can give McKay some room. I'm afraid Sirius is right, we are leaving out a special person!" James teased, his heart no longer feeling heavy. Then without warning, Sirius had pounced behind James, wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck. James, who was brought down by Sirius, ended up dragging Remus, Lily and Peter with him; the four friends laughing and flopping onto their stomachs, playfully attacking a whimpering Sirius with balled up fists. McKay, who had her back against the headboard couldn't help but laugh until Sirius wiggled a random suggestive eyebrow at her, causing her to chuck a pillow at his face.

"That's quite rude Patterson!" Sirius quipped, struggling to shake a disciplining finger in her direction, as McKay snorted.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Dorea Potter got up from bed, making her round to check the teenagers, in hopes they were already asleep. However, as she walked down the hallway, she found the guest bedroom lit.

Teenagers...

Sighing, the woman tucked away a strand of grey hair behind her ear and pushed the door open, only to find an amusing scene before her.

Sprawled out in the middle of the bed was Sirius-James' head using his stomach as a pillow. On one of James' outstretched arms was Lily whose long red hair was fanned out all over the place. Remus was on the edge of the bed with an arm slung out into the open, while Peter used Remus' legs to rest his head. McKay was curled up near the headboard in a fetal position, clutching a pillow close to her chest; usually elegant walnut-coloured curls had become extremely messy and covered her face.

Dorea couldn't help but wonder how the children had gotten into that position in the first place, yet she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her tired face; and for the first time that night, a glint of happiness sparkled in her bloodshot eyes. It touched her that her son will never feel alone, that he had friends that cared for him so much. It hit her that she didn't need to worry so much about James, because she wasn't the only one that watched over his back.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Errr...I'm back? I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I think we can all agree Junior year in (American) high school just flat out sucks. I've signed up for too many AP classes beyond what I can handle, and its just so much work thrown at me right now. PSAT is next week and I've been aiming to bump up my GPA this year.

To be honest, I've actually had this typed out ages ago and already had it beta'd by the fabulous Prongles, (who is an amazing writer by the way!) but I never had the time to post it.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait for those who are still interested. Again, I apologise, and I feel so sorry that the next chapter might take even longer to post up. I'm posting this now through my brother's laptop because mine's is down, and the only reason why can upload it is because the beta'd version was still in my inbox. So the time of chapter three's posting is rather uncertain.

Feel free to leave me any commentary in the box below. Hopefully it was an alright chapter and I'd love to hear any feedback


End file.
